Alpha and Omega, Jasper high school
by Wolfjay14
Summary: Long awaited... The wolves are back but this time it's in school, read on to find out more! Rated M for Lemons swearing and adult content.
1. New day, New problems

It was a hot summer day in jasper, Humphrey, Garth, Husk and Arrow were all heading to high school.

"Phew it's hot out here" Husk commented

"Bloody is" Humphrey replied

"Say lads, why this year do we get extra break from school?" Garth asked

"Well for a start, we are all 18 and so are the gals" Husk replied "And when the gals turn 18 they start getting into heat around this time of year" Husk finished

"Yep it's the best time of year for dating wolves, cause you start "getting it on" with each other" Arrow remarked

"Especially when you're a cadet for the U.S military" Husk added

"Oh right I forgot that you guys were in the military" Humphrey added

"Well more RAF then Navy" Husk replied

"So that's why you two often wear armoured RAF uniform" Garth said

"Yup" Arrow replied

"Your late meeting here!" Gabby yelled as the guys looked up to see a black furred female wearing a purple t-shirt and white shorts.

"Sorry Gabby someone woke me up a 2 this morning" Husk said hugging Gabby

"Hay I could hear you having a dream halfway across the house" Arrow remarked

"Yeh well I don't be a bastard and wake people up when they disturb your sleep" Husk replied

When all 8 of the wolves were about to go into school a gang of skateboarders nearly hit Gabby, all but one didn't fall of, but the wolf that fell of was the so called boss of the group,

"What the fuck, watch who you walk in front of bitch" The boss said to Gabby.

"Watch your mouth towards Gabriella" Husk replied stepping in front of Gabby.

"Don't mess with the skater king punk, now move out the way" The wolf said

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Husk replied

"I SAID MOVE OUT THE WAY" The wolf yelled

"Make me" Husk replied

"Boys we gota teach someone not to question us" The wolf said as 2 more wolves can out.

"You really think you can beat me?" Husk asked

"Yeh we can so take the first punch unless you're afraid" the wolf replied, but before he could blink

Husk punched the other wolf on the left in the nose so hard the wolf turned and fled, the other wolf on the right gave a punch but Husk simply grabbed the attackers hand and forced it up, spraining the wrist, that wolf also turned and fled, finally the main wolf through a punch, but got grabbed by the arm and flipped hitting the wolf's head on the ground and the main wolf also fled.

"Sorry about the delay" Husk apologized

"No prob" Arrow replied

[Later that day at lunch time]

Husk, Gabby, Arrow, Naima, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly were all sitting at one table at the far side of the cafeteria,

"So how's your day been so far" Husk asked the group

"Well history's been good, finally getting to learn more in depth on the British WW2 army" Humphrey replied

"Yeh, by the way what was the most famous British bomber model again?" Lilly asked

"Doncaster bomber" Husk replied

"Thanks, that's a relief I keep getting that wrong, especially now that there's a History test coming up" Lilly replied

"Shit I forgot all about that I got to go study a bit" Gabby said getting up from the table and putting her tray on the dirty tray rack.

She was about to walk out when the wolf form the morning confronted her this time alone but with a knife!


	2. Friends vs Foes

"You're going to regret your boyfriend saving you this morning" the wolf said as he put the knife to Gabriella's neck, Gabby screamed attracting the whole schools attention,

"GABBY" Husk yelled as he propelled of the table managing to make it across the room, the wolf turned around to see Husk collide with him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, GET OFF GABBY" Husk yelled as he wrestled the other wolf letting Gabby escape, the other wolf kicked Husk in the eye causing him to move back,

"I'm sick and fucking tired of you" the other wolf said throwing the knife on the floor and bringing out a TT33 pistol aimed at Husk.

The whole school heard a BANG as the gun was shot, Husk looked at his shirt dripping with blood from his chest,

"Bastard" he said throwing himself at the wolf, Husk twisted the wolf's arm with the gun in, breaking the other wolf's arm before collapsing, the other wolf laughed but for a second before he was mauled by Arrow who punched the wolf across the face, knocking the wolf out before running to Husk,

"BRO STAY WITH ME" Arrow yelled as Naima ran to his side checking him over felling for a pulse.

Just then the principal walked in.

"What the heck is going on here?" the principal asked

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHER" Arrow said trying not to yell out his emotions as he pointed to the other wolf

"Language young…" the principal was cut short by seeing Husk bleeding on the floor "Someone call an ambulance" the principal yelled, all the noise seemed to be a magic spell as Husk yelped in pain as his eye's opened. "HUSK" Gabby yelled pushing the crowd away

"Gabby are you okay?" Husk stammered to say

"Yes I am, thanks to you" Gabby replied

"Then that's all that matters" Husk replied, Husk yelped as he got to his feet and asked "Is there a medi pack somewhere"

"No sorry but keep still and wait for an ambulance" the principal replied

"NO TIME" Arrow yelled "Where is the ambulance?"


	3. When all is calm, Hell breaks loose p 1

[3 days later]

Husk, Gabby, Arrow and Naima all had some time off to recover, Husk was okay the bullet was 2 inches away from his heart causing no pain at all.

"Say Gabby want to come see what I do at work on Saturday?" Husk asked

"Yes but why on Saturday?" Gabby replied

"I and Arrow are being tested on Saturday" Husk replied

[Saturday]

It was morning and Husk and Arrow were putting on their gear before heading downstairs, Husk and Arrow's parents were there as well as Gabby, and Naima.

Gabby and Naima's jaws dropped as they saw Husk and Arrow in their gear.

"WOW, YOU LOOK SO HOT" Gabby said as she hugged Husk, Husk's cheeks went red seeing as his parents were there. His parent just chuckled slightly.

"Anyway I guess we'll be off then" Arrow said as they waved good bye to their parents and closed the door.

"Let's take the jeep seeing as it's got four seats, and after the reaction in seeing us in uniform I kind of don't want them seeing the Nissan's" Husk whispered to Arrow.

"Okay" Arrow replied but he accidentally hit the wrong garage door button opening the sports car part of the garage.

"Wow your parents have nice cars" Naima said

"Um, there actually ours" Husk replied

Gabby nearly fainted,

[At the base]

"Well we are here" Husk said as he parked his car next to his brothers.

"Gabby you're going to need some gear follow me I'll get the supplies as well as give you these" Husk said as he handed to Gabby a pair of sunglasses with a black metal frame with pink vision-tech lenses.

"Thank you I promise I'll take care of them" Gabby said as she put on the shades. Husk had a pair of shades just like Gabriella's, except his had a silver frame and blue vision-tech lenses.

Gabby followed Husk into the building before they came to the 'no visitors' section

Husk showed the guard his dog tags and was let through, but the guard stepped in front of Gabby.

"Where are your dog tags?" the guard asked Gabby

"She's my wingman" Husk said

"Last time I checked girls aren't suitable for being wingman" The guard replied

"Look buddy make one more sexist comment about my wingman and your eye is going to be the colour of an apache" Husk threatened

"I outrank you pilot" The guard replied

"Actually that's commander to you captain" Husk replied

"Oh sorry for the mistake sir" The guard said stepping out the way.

When Gabby and Husk were out of earshot Gabby asked "You're a commander?"

"Yep" Husk replied as he stopped at the armoury.

"Hay Dashy you got the stuff I ordered" Husk asked

"Yep" Dashy replied "Your brother has already got his stuff" Dashy added

"Okay so have you also got the other uniform and belts" Husk asked

"Yep two utility belts and one extra uniform" Dashy replied as he handed Husk 2 utility belts and 1 uniform.

"Gabby here put this on there's a change room over there" Husk told Gabby as she walked of,

"Okay 2 USP 45's with the utility belts" Husk added

When Husk had put the USP's in the belts, Gabby walked up.

"Here you go" Husk said as he passed Gabby the belt.

"Thanks" Gabby said as she put on the belt and they walked out into the air field.

"So which one is yours?" Gabby asked as they walked up the rows of fighter jets.

"Mine is the Airwolf 0141" husk replied as he glanced at Gabby who still looked confused, "Bit like an Apache sized Blackhawk, but less weapons, folded tail fin and a lot faster than both" Husk added

"Wait I thought they were helicopters?" Gabby mentioned

"Yep they are, and here it is" Husk said as he approached the Airwolf 0141.

"So where do I sit?" gabby asked

"Back seat" Husk replied opening the cockpit and sitting down in the front seat.

"Alright put on your head set, fasten your belt and let's get airborne" Husk said waiting for gabby to strap in, when she was Husk started the engine and started to lift of the ground.

"Hold on" Husk said through the head set as he throttled up and travelled to where an apache was in hover mod.

"Good to see you bro" Arrow said as he fully synced with his brothers head set. Just then All 4 of them heard a metal bouncing of metal sound.

"What was that?" Gabby asked

"Sounds like bullet fire" Arrow replied, suddenly the right side window had a slight crack as a bullet.

"WE'RE UNDER HEAVY FIRE" Husk yelled


	4. When all is calm,Hell breaks loose p2

"This isn't the test look out your left side at the base!" Arrow said through the headset as all four looked at the inferno that was the base, all the jets were destroyed, walls of the base shaved from the frame and heavy gun fire from both sides.

"Who the fuck is doing this?!" Gabby yelled

"Those are ak47's so I'm guessing terrorists" Husk replied

"INCOMING RPG'S" Arrow yelled, to late 2 rockets hit both helicopter's in the cockpit.

"What the hell?" Husk said as the cockpit opened up to the sound of nothing but normal patrols.

"Good simulation Commander?" A voice said as husk and gabby got out the helicopter to see a tech expert with the Major.

"No I failed the test" Husk replied

"No you didn't" The major replied

"Yes I did I got blown to hell high" husk replied

"You passed simply because this test was impossible, and the purpose of the test was to make you feel the fear in the thought of crashing, so it motivates you on field." The major replied

"So I passed?" Husk asked

"Yes, now Fleet Commander Husk Stormlake is your new rank" the major replied

[Later that day at Husk's/Arrow's house.]

Husk was in his room with his iPad running a simulation on his Airwolf 0141, when he heard gabby say "Well done on your new rank, I think you deserve a reward"

"And what would…" Husk couldn't finish his sentence as he glanced at gabby only wearing her bra and pantie. She moved onto the bed placing the iPad on the floor and touching nose to nose with Husk.

"How could I say no to such a beautiful girl?" Husk said as him and gabby began to kiss.

"Let's see what's under the shirt" Gabby enticed, as she pulled husk's shirt of revealing his 6 pack.

"No wonder you're so strong" Gabby said feeling husks muscles, "Now it's my turn to reveal" gabby said, taking of all she had on, full fur only. Husk couldn't even talk as Gabby laid on top of him.

She just smiled as she started to kiss husk, and also start to feel her way down to his wolfhood,

Husk knew what she was trying to do, he didn't mind at all.

"Babe you know I'm going to…" husk was cut short by gabby replying "I know, I can't fight the urge."

She replied lowering husk's pants revealing his 'wolf'.

"Let's get this on" Gabby said laying on top of husk and connecting themselves sexually, within minutes husk's 'wolf' was hard.

"Gabby you know I'm about to…" Husk couldn't finish before he reached his climax.

"OOHHH" The two wolves panted out as, finally tired they laid on the bed facing each other unable to break the bond temporarily.

"Oh husk you were amazing" gabby panted out.

"You also were amazing" Husk replied still panting, the two eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry for posting late but I have been studying a lot, as requested I made a second part chapter including Husk and Gabby having sex.**


	5. family problems

It was the day Husk knew would come, _"Shit I wonder if gabby should know?" _ Husk thought as he turned sideways in bed to see gabby still asleep.

"Gabby it's school so wake up" Husk said nudging her on the shoulder

"What? Oh *yawn* What time is it?" Gabby asked still half asleep.

"7:47" Husk replied as he got out of bed and started to get dressed. Gabby did the same, They then went downstairs and saw Arrow and Naima.

"Morning bro" Arrow greeted as all 4 got breakfast and drove to school.

"Well we are still on time even though we had to take the long way" Husk said as he parked the Jeep.

"WOW look at the line to the lockers" Gabby pointed out as they approached Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly.

"Hi guys anyone know what the queue is for? Husk greeted.

"Yep its James being a jackass, he's forcing everyone to pay 5 bucks for their locker to not be squashed." Humphrey replied

"Stay here, me and Arrow will sort this out." Husk said

"How James and his gang have bats" Kate mentioned

Husk and arrow just walked away but unbuckling the pouch on their belts revealing a tazer gun.

The 2 lads walked to the front of the queue and questioned "James what the hell do you think you're doing" As James said "Owner of locker 14 and 15 pay up"

"That's our locker you twat" Arrow said

"Pay up or everything inside is road kill." James replied

"Try" Husk said as James ordered someone to whack it with a bat, the bat broke as soon as it hit the locker.

"Still pay up or get fucked up" James replied

"Calm down or I will make you" Arrow said as him and husk pulled out the tazers and aimed the red dot at james

"You think I'm going to care" James said, Arrow and husk both pulled the trigger but nothing happened, even after 3 more pulls. "Shit forgot to load them" Arrow said

"Oh you are going to be in so much pain" James said as he picked up a fresh bat and 5 of his followers went to the side of him

"I already am in pain from looking at your ugly face" Husk remarked as James swung his bat at him

"miss" Husk said as he punched james strait in the face. James' men fled as he yelled

"FUCK YOU" And started to through stabs at Husk with a knife

"JAMES YOU LITTLE BASTERD I'M MORE TRAINED THAN YOU" Husk yelled grabbing the knife and slamming it into the ground and pulling up the handle into james' nose. James yelped and fled off

As Husk and Arrow told everyone that James got his ass kicked.

[later that day after lunch]

Husk and Gabby were walking down the hallway to _'study'_ in the library.

"Yes James was a complete idiot when he attacked me and started to through random slashes at me" Husk told Gabby as she whispered "There is someone following us" Husk turned around only to be tackled by 3 of James men.

"Oh Gabby don't be hanging around with that son of a week bitch" James said walking strait towards Gabby pushing her into the corner

"For the last time I don't love you" Gabby said as James pushed both of gabby's arms to the wall

"Everyone loves me, I'm rich, strong and smart, you are lucky because I want to show you love" James said starting to forcefully kiss Gabby on the cheek

"GET OF ME, HUSK HELP!" Gabby yelled as Husk glanced up from under 1 of the attackers to see James trying to rape gabby "Get the hell of her!" Husk yelled grabbing 1 of the attackers and ramming him against the wall, then he uppercut another 1 and finally punching the last wolf across the face. Husk then got up and with a mighty force that came from pure anger he grabbed James by the shoulder and flung him against the wall and punched him in the eye, James fled off.

Gabby and Husk ran to the Library and went to the WW2 section and sat down against one of the shelves.

"That was crazy" said gabby

"Sure was, you ok?" Husk asked

"Yes, thanks again, James is such a rich bitch" Gabby replied as she started to kiss Husk who kissed back and were soon making out.

[Later after school]

The small group of friends were walking to the parking lot, "Oh husk my mom wants me to go home for a family dinner" Gabby mentioned

"No prob" Husk replied

[Next day after school]

Husk and Gabby were out in Husk's Nissan having a joy ride.

"Husk I forgot to tell you… my mom, well found out we had sex" Gabby mentioned as Husk's phone rang, "One sec" Husk said putting the phone through the car speakers

"Bro mom and dad are pissed for some reason, oh and I think that gabby's parents are here if her parents own a Suzuki.

"Yes shit that's my mom and dad's car" Gabby replied

"Well let me tell you must have done somthin really bad" Arrow said and ended the call.

They drove into the garage and got out.

"Is it me or does it fell like an execution" Husk told Gabby

"Trust me my dad will practically kill you if you let your guard down." Gabby replied

As husk opened the front door to see both his parents and gabby's parents waiting

"Well?" Gabby's mom asked as Gabby's dad said "COME HERE MISTER STORMLAKE" gabby and husk both knew what happened next as gabby's dad started to punch at husk who was working hard dodging and blocking the attacks. "DAD it was my idea" Gabby yelled, "Don't care" he said still doing the harmful dance to husk, "We are both 18" Gabby replied as husk added "Nearly 19 for me" Husk said dodging an attack when he grabbed gabby's dad by the scruff to try and calm him down, but he must have known as he jumped up breaking husk's hand. Husk yelped and jumped back.

"Husk are you okay" Gabby said running to husk who was on the floor yelping in pain.

"Not really!" Husk yelped out

"WHAT THE HELL? HUSK IS A BRAVE, HANDSOM, STRONG AND FUNLOVING WOLF THAT I AM PROUD TO BE INLOVE WITH AND YOU BRAKE HIS HAND? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BELIVE YOU'RE MY DAD!" Gabby yelled at her father, who was frowning "He deserves it for pushing you" he replied

"FOR THE LAST FRICKEN TIME IT WAS MY IDEA, HUSK JUST WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY!" Gabby yelled as Arrow and Naima walked in

"BRO!" Arrow yelled as he ran to husk and lifted him onto his back and opened the door and put husk in the back seat of the jeep

"I'm taking husk to the hospital there is no way in hell this is only a broken hand." Arrow said as both Gabby and Naima said "I'm going too" as gabby got into the back with husk and naima got into the front. "Nobody is going anywhere till I'm done with husk" gabby's dad yelled but the 4 just speed away to the hospital where husk went straight into the emergency section where the doctor said

"This is going to hurt" as he grabbed a knife and tweezers and told husk to lay his arm out, the doctor then marked cutting lines on husk's arm

"Think of something else or this is going to hurt" the doctor said as gabby thought fast and just before the doctor started to cut she kissed husk on the lips and the whole way through for about 3 minutes she still was kissing husk.

"Done" the doctor said as he asked husk "What is your name?"

"Husk Stormlake" Husk replied

"And your name" the doctor asked gabby "Gabriella Greenwood" she replied

"Well husk you are good as new and are fully covered so of you go" the doctor said as husk got out the room and walked with gabby to the reservation room where Naima and Arrow were waiting

"I'm all clear" Husk said

"Good, by the way our parents called they said you can stay together and sorry for harming you"

Arrow replied as Gabby again kissed husk for a good 3 minutes


	6. Back to school problems

It was a bright sunny day a week after the incident, Husk's arm was still a bit sore, his parents as well as Gabby's parents went on a short holiday to let husk recover, best part was only 1 week of school left.

"How are you felling?" gabby asked husk

"I'm fine thanks" husk replied as they walked down to school for the first day of the final 5 days of school.

"Husk, gabby over here!" yelled a familiar voice, husk turned to his side to see Humphrey, kate, garth, and lilly.

"Hey guys final week of school, FUCK YEAH!" Humphrey greeted.

"Yeh hope James doesn't fuck up the last week, or his gang" husk commented as arrow and niama joined the group.

The group then walked down to school to be greeted with someone they hoped wouldn't see at all.

"Hello ive been waiting with the gang for you lot to arrive because I want REVENGE on you husk!" James said as a group of at least 40 joined James.

"You son of a bitch..." was all husk could say before he yelled "Gabby, Niama, Lilly and kate run and don't look back!", the girls legged it as well as Humphrey and garth.

"oh for fuck sake!" arrow yelled as James's gang surrounded arrow and husk.

"Great day to die isn't it husk isn't it!" james said happily as his gang moved forward and attacked.

Husk couldn't hear anything but the yelling of men, swinging of bats and a gunshots as he felt pain like never before, he glanced down to his side bleeding and his shirt torn then it happened he could feel it, a cold metal spiky bat hit the side of his head and through the narrow slits of his blood stained eyes he saw james with a gun aimed directly at his head, then as if the fight could get any more loud the bang of a gun went of and everything went silent...


	7. Back to school problems part 2

The sound of the fight died away, Husk opened his eyes. "_I'm alive?" _He thought then what he saw was something he never thought he would.

The gun in James's hand fell to the floor and James glanced down at his chest, there was a hole straight through his heart, he turned around to see Gabby with the USP 45 Husk had given her aimed were the bullet penetrated. Husk and Arrow took the chance they tripped up the guys next to them and fought till every gang member was on the ground. As soon as they had finished fighting husk fell the floor with the sound of sirens filling the air.

[Some time later]

Husk gasped as he suddenly awoke in hospital, most of the side of his head was covered in bandages, his left arm and side was almost white with bandages both legs had bandages around them. He glanced to his left to see a table full of "get well soon" cards and a picture of his family and gabby. He looked to the right to see and empty bed and table the patient board was still there but he couldn't see the name from where he was. Husk decided to get up and look around. He walked over to the empty bed, the patient info board said "Arrow Stormlake". _"guess my brother recovered first"_ Husk thought. Walking back to his bed he decided to look at one of the cards. Instantly something caught his eyethe date from the card was May 3rd, that was 3 weeks ago!

**Authors note: sorry for short chapters I haven't much time lately but I hope to post every 1-3 days but mostly every 1-2days.**

**Also if you don't like the story you don't have to spam me with bad comments for example someone sent me this:**

To Wolfjay14

Why the fuck have you been wasting my time on your shity little stories that are over-rated and really just ridicules. I mean what the fuck wolves that go to school, drive, can pick up stuff as well as shot guns and have a military? Why do you make shit like this MAKE SOMETHING REAL or can you not, is it because your stupid brainless fat mom home-schooled you? Probably.

**Okay **

**1. if you don't like this story then I have a story called Alpha And Omega: The story continued which is based in the wild in Jasper park. **

**2. I didn't get home-schooled **

**What pissed me of is you talking shit about my mom so:**

**3. My mom went to imperial collage in London England one of the most high class collages in the world**

**4. My mom is slightly UNDER weight.**

**So I conclude by saying if you don't like my stories fine, but making fun of them and talking shit about my mom is just wrong and for the few chapters I have I already have 7 followers so yeah my story isn't really shit to most people.**


	8. Back to school problems conclussion

Husk awoke to a start, where was he? The it hit him back at the hospital, he turned his head to the left, his brother Arrow layed there still asleep. _' Thank god that was a dream' _Husk thought. He got up slowly and walked over to his brothers bed. Husk nudged Arrow awake.

"Time to get up and get outa here" Husk said to his brother throughing a pile of Arrows clothes at Arrow. He then got his own clothes on.

When husk tried to open the door it didn't budge. He tried harder and harder until he decided to just to do it the old fashion way.

He took a step back and kicked the handle the door the door came half open with a loud crash something was blocking it from opening. Husk peeked out the door to see a vending machine half tipped over in front of the door.

"Well fucking hell who did this!" Arrow said.

"Move back a bit bro" Husk asked

"Why?" Arrow asked

"You'll see" Husk replied as he stepped back and took a runner and flying kicked the top of the door. He fell over as the top half of the door snapped in half. Husk and Arrow climbed out of the room and into the main hall.

"Well, well, well ill be damned you actually made it out!" A familiar voice said.

"ill be damned your alive" husk replied turning around to see james but only james.

"just remember this ill always be after you and your shity friends!" james said turning around and heading out the hospital.

Husk and Arrow didn't say anything they just walked home to see the girls.

When the 2 brothers got home they were greeted by Gabby and Niama. Arrow and Niama went out to the store and husk and gabby headed up stairs to get ready for a date. But as soon as husk and gabby got into the bedroom gabby said "Husk ive got that special to girls summer feeling again"

Husk knew exactly what gabby was trying to say. He relaxed and felt gabby gently pull him down onto the bed.

**Sorry for a few things first for cutting the story before a sex scene and second of all not telling that I went on a short vacation and not posting in so long. I hope to continue this story on for about 5 more chapters then ending it, But don't worry im planning on posting a new story called alpha and omega: high school summer which is the follow-up on this story. So I hope you enjoyed reading, till next time SEYA LAYER!**


	9. Loving And Caring

As soon as husk sat down on his bed with gabby he could tell that something was wrong, Gabby then said "Husk im outa protection and the heat is driving me insane" "Well im a bit tired so lets just take it easy maybe we don't need to do it to get the heat off" Husk replied as him and gabby cuddled a bit while kissing. " Wait I thought we were supposed to be at your parents by 7pm its 6:51" Husk mentioned " oh shit" gabby replied as they ran to husk's car and raced down to gabbys house and made it just in time. as they walked in they were greeted by her parents Vicky and Andrew.

"Hey sweety how are you doing I'm guessing this must be your boyfriend?" Husk and gabby blushed bright red. "Uh yess I am my name is husk" "Me and husk are just going to watch a bit of tv." Gabby said as she lead husk to the tv room. Him and gabby were cuddling on the couch, Gabbys head was resting on husks chest while one of his arms was around gabbys waist and the other arm underneath gabby turning so it came up at around her stomach gently. they had been watching tv for a few hours and it was now 10pm. "Baby im tired are you?" Gabby asked. "Yes im tired to babe" Husk replied, ten minutes later and he was asleep but gabby wasn't. She noticed that when he fell asleep his hand drifted down from her waist to very near her womanhood, she didn't mind though if her dad saw this he would be crazy. She decided to have a laugh in the morning so she gently moved husks other hand on her stomach up so it was touching her boobs. _"Cant wait to see dads reaction_ _when he sees me and husk like this." _

[Next morning]

Gabby woke just as husk opened his eyes to see the position they were in. " Whoops sorry gabby" he said as he was about to move his hands gabby stopped him. "Its okay baby i don't mind it fells comfortable anyway, besides it put one of your hands there anyway" Gabby mentioned.

"what if your dad sees us like this?" Husk asked "To be honest i think he has already seen us" Gabby replied "Well were on trouble then" Husk said.

they got up and got breakfast as gabbys parents walked up and said "Mind if we just have a family chat?" Vicky asked "Sure ill step outside" Husk replied. "Oh no it includes you as well" Vicky said "Uhh okay i guess" Replied husk who looked at gabby and both knew what the issue was. the four sat down. "Well im just going to get this clear... the position you two were in this morning.." Vicky started but gabby interrupted "Mom husk's arm just drifted down when he fell asleep for that one and the other.. was kinda me moving it there..." Gabby said as she saw the shocked faces of her parents. "Why?" Vicky asked. "Well... really i just felt nice having husk like that we have... well..." Gabby replied as she and husk blushed up crazy. Gabby couldn't even finish her sentence so husk finished it for her "What she was trying to say is we have you know... um 'done it'" As soon as husk said that he and gabby were right next to each other on the sofa staying as close as possible. "Wait you what!, How many times?" Vicky asked worried. "Not that often i giver take about 7-10 times..." Gabby said shyly "And not full on we didn't take any risks and it was only to get ride of my you know 'heat' and no husk didn't push me into it" gabby added.

"Well okay i guess you are being carful and kind so i don't see any problem in that but isn't it a bit early to be doing that?" Vicky asked.

"We both are 18 nearly 19 years old so not really besides we are not actually 'doing it' properly we stop before you know when and most of the time we don't even go there we just... touch that's all" Husk replied

"Well okay i guess that's okay then, okay that's all" Vicky said as gabby and husk got up and went into gabbys room.

"my god that was embarrassing talking about our entire sex life im sweeting im going take a shower if that's okay babe" Husk said

"Yeah me to, say... my showers big enough for two how bought we just take one together" gabby shyly suggested as both of them blushed at each other. "Why not i cant resist such beautiful girl like you" husk replied as they walked into the bathroom got undressed and into the shower.

"Lets hope your parents don't find us like this" husk said as gabby turned the shower on. "if they do just say were helping each other out" gabby replied. "How are we helping each other again?" Husk asked "Were keeping each other company besides i know you may say no but how bout we have a little fun while were here" gabby answered

"Uhh... okay remember only touching though i don't want to be caught anyway but if we do id like it to be caught only touching" husk said.

"Well who's going to start" gabby asked "You always start its my turn" Husk said smiling. he gently put his arms around gabby and pulled her into a kiss that lead onto a lot of touching especially since gabby kept on trying to get husk to 'play' with here boobs he eventually couldn't resist and that was when shit hit the fan gabbys mom opened the door to see them like this and the door instantly closed again.

"Shit right when we started having fun" Gabby said pulling away from husk and turning off the shower. "Its okay babe you don't have to worry i do i was 'playing' with your boobs and just when your mom walked in i was about to 'play' with your other thing" husk admitted

"Aww you know what i like come on we still have the drying time can u pick up from what you were going to do" Gabby said

"Only if your up to it" husk replied "Go for it" gabby said as she and husk lent against the wall. he slowly moved down her body with his hand till he reached her womanhood. "Husk continue please for me" Gabby said while silently moaning but loud enough for husk to hear he continued with one finger and slowly made his way around her womanhood until he reached the top and gently ran his finger down making gabby moan loader and longer and harder. "Husk keep going faster" she said panting husk did as she wished running 2 fingers down this time and faster. he could feel her panting heavier and more loader and her groans were loud and clearly in pleasure. he decided to step things up he returned to one finger but slowly made his way into her womanhood gabby moaning and gaspingly said "Yes, yes, yes, keep going oh husk your so sexy and do whatever i ask you to do i love you so much" "i love you the same i didn't realise how sexy you were when you were naked your like an angel your so beautiful and your like the sun your so hot" He replied then continued to push his finger down her womanhood gabby began to moan very heavily and pant even harder."Dont stop" She panted husk did as she said eventually something had to go to shit.

Gabby's mom came in right when gabby's hormones kicked in, she started to give signs of an orgasm she started to pull her legs as tight as she could and right when her mom saw she reached her climax, there right in front of her own mother she had done it. Vicky was out of the room in a flash.

"Shit right when mom can in, now were both dead" Gabby said

"You got that right but it was worth it" Husk replied "Yes you knew just what i like" replied gabby.

they got dressed and went downstairs knowing what to expect.

"Wasn't that a bit to much?" Vicky asked

"Mom me and husk wanted to do this both so we did" gabby replied "Besides I enjoyed it and so did husk" Gabby added

"Well I was just saying I thought it was a bit over the top for your age" Vicky replied

[later that day after a long boring conversation]

Gabby and husk were watching tv and cuddling like yesterday apart from gabby had convinced husk to be a bit more 'playful'

gabby was wearing a tank top and short shorts leaving her belly, arms and legs exposed and she was getting a bit cold so she asked husk "Can you help warm me up?" "Sure thing babe just remember you told me to be a bit more playful" husk replied. Gabby giggled as husk ran his hand across her belly and moved up to near boobs and playfully using one finger he quickly ran a circle around one of her boobs then the other. He then ran his hand down her belly again then playfully quickly down her shorts. Then back up to her belly where he massaged her for a while still doing the playful touch every now and again. "That's better thanks but you can still continue though and a bit more playfully I like the fell" Gabby said "someone's in a very sexy mood" Husk said playfully. He then continued with the massage and then he had a very playful idea. He moved his hand up to gabbys boobs and 'played' with them for a minute or so. "Now that's what I call playful husk keep doing the same level please" gabby requested husk did so but he slowly moved his hand down from her boobs and past her waist. gabby could feel husk doing this she loved it when he 'played' with her like this. he slowly moved his hand about in her shorts for a minute or so before she said "Okay back to the lower playful and massaging please" "What ever you want babe" husk said massaging her belly more before he decided to do something. "Tell me if this tickles" he said as he kissed gabby on her belly. She giggled "Yes that tickles I like it" Husk continued to kiss her on the belly she started laughing "Oh husk your the kindest person ive ever met" "And your the most beautiful girl ive ever met" he replied. Husk continued massaging gabby with the every now and again 'playful' moment along with the usual kiss on the belly. Gabby and husk were having a great time cuddling on the sofa they didn't realise what time it was. "Oh my god its 11pm time to get some sleep" Gabby said. "Yes it is but one last thing" said husk as he moved into the position they were in when it was morning. "Husk baby why did you move into this position again" Gabby playfully asked "I thought you liked it when I did this?" he answered "No I like it when you do this" She playfully replied as she took the hand near her womanhood and put it inside her pants and then took husks other hand and put it on her boobs. "Fine with me babe" husk said as he and gabby drifted to sleep.

**Holy crap long chapter and one I like to. anyway I hope you enjoyed I literally spent nearly a full 8 hours writing it, and I don't know how long to read anyway I NEED YOU **

**YES YOU TO GIVE ME INSIRATION FOR THE FANALLY OF THIS STORY P.M IDEAS MUCH APRESHIATED.**

** and don't think im done yet im MAKING A NEW STORY CALLED Alpha And Omega: High School Summer the sequel to this story.**

**ANYWAY back to the point I need inspiration from you guys at home ALSO I CAN PROUDLY SAY THIS STORY HAS RECIEVED OF 1000 VEIWS! HELL YEAH anyway hope you enjoyed seya next time **


	10. The silly mistake

It was early morning and gabby had just woken up still realising where husk had his hands. "Husk come on wake up" Gabby said as she nudged him awake "Almost forgot where I left my hands" he said playfully as he tried to take his hands out of gabbys bra and pants but like yesterday she didn't let him. "Oh no you don't I need warming up aga-" she was cut of by hearing her mom come down the stairs. she instantly let husk take his hands out of her bra and pants just in time as gabbys mom entered the room. "Ah good to see you to not all over each other this morning" Vicky said. "Oh ha, ha" Gabby said grabbing husk and kissing him "What was that you said mom?" Vicky just looked at gabby clearly not amused. "anyway breakfast will be ready in about half an hour" Gabby and Husk went upstairs into gabbys room. "Say husk lets get another shower together but not like last time that even though was fun it wore me out" "Sure thing what about last night cuddle like that?" Husk asked "That would be perfect" gabby answered. They got in the shower and turned on the shower and started. This time gabby started she put her arms around husk and brought him into a kiss while he started to massage her back by gently running his hand down her back from her neck to her butt repeatedly. "Husk there was a lot more than that last night" Gabby said. husk knew what she meant he started rubbing and 'playing' with her boobs, he knelt down a bit so he could kiss gabby on her belly. she giggled when he did and he kept kissing. this time they didn't get caught. so they had an easy time making love. After they got dry and dressed they still had a few minutes left. "Damnit Ive got a stomach ache" Gabby said "Want me to make it feel better? Husk asked.

"Yes please" Gabby replied as husk started to massage her belly again "Husk I absolutely love your massages on my belly they feel so nice!"

"No problem babe I'll do anything for you" "Breakfast time!" Vicky called. Gabby and husk went downstairs for breakfast. "Mom I have a bit of a stomach ache." Gabby Said

"Oh okay sweetie" Replied Vicky. Even though gabby had a stomach ache she still managed to eat half her breakfast before she went back upstairs with husk. "Wait a minute is it Sunday or Monday?" husk asked gabby "Oh shit we forgot about school!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but hay I mean ive posted twice today with the other chapter being over 2000 words so yeah.**


	11. Planing ahead

"Shit we completely forgot about school" Husk said

"Well that's crap lets get to school before we get told of like crazy" Gabby replied

"We cant take the Nissan I don't want it keyed or jacked" Husk said as he and gabby got in his car. "Damnit so what do we do? take the jeep?" Gabby asked, "Yes we do" Husk replied.

[Time skip]

"Well were home and we only have 10 minutes to get to school" husk mentioned as he and gabby got out the Nissan and into the jeep.

[Time skip (again)]

It had been exactly 8 minutes to get to school before lunch ended. Gabby and husk were getting out the jeep when hey ran into their friends.

"Hey guys what took you half of school to get here" Arrow asked "We thought it was still Sunday" husk replied. "Sounds a bit suspicious" Arrow said

"Why do you say that?" gabby asked "Well your mom told Niama what happened between you two and she passed it on to us" Arrow said as the other six looked at the gabby and husk "Well that's awkward as well as your moms a bit of a chatty seagull" Husk told gabby

"Your telling me she's annoying when it comes to Facebook" gabby replied. "Anyway lovebirds you made it in time for the end of lunch what's your excuse for being late?" Arrow asked "Well I don't know i'll think of one" husk replied with a sigh.

[time skip (Yes again)]

"Well i'll be fucking damned i actually thought of an excuse that worked" husk mentioned as he and gabby met up with the others. "I'll be damned to" arrow replied "Say arrow wanna go down to ATV World with me and gabby I got my eye on a Polaris Quad I'm thinking of having a good go on" Husk asked "Sure thing I was about to ask you the same question except for me and Niama" Arrow replied "Then its sorted we should leave home at 5pm with the trailer on the jeep" Husk said "Okay then that's that done and dusted seya at 5" Arrow said.

**REMEMBER I NEED INSPIRATION FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER ON THIS STORY PM ME AND YOUR IDEA MIGHT JUST MAKE IT**

**Seya later **


	12. Duty Calls

It was late afternoon by the time Husk, Arrow, Gabby and Niama had reached ATV World. "This place better be good for the time it takes to get here especially with the trailer on" Arrow said. "No need to worry bro apparently this place is one of the biggest and best ATV places in the entire world" Husk replied.

[Time skip]

"Well were here and holly mother of fuck this place is huge" Husk said as the parked up to look at the 3 story tall building at least half a mile long.

"Wait there's police vans at the entrance!" Gabby pointed out as they started to hear gunfire.

"Shit well duty calls" Husk said as he reached into the back of the jeep and used a key to open a secret compartment containing 4 USP 45's all with tranquilizer rounds. "Here everybody take 1 USP and follow me" Husk said as he and the others ran to the front of the building. They approached a SWAT van with a team about to leave. "WAIT" Arrow yelled "Who are you and what purpose do you have here" The Swat team leader questioned.

"My name is Commander Husk Stormlake and I'm here with reinforcements" Husk replied "Oh thank god, wait are those two reinforcements?" The leader asked indicating to the girls "Were medics" Gabby quickly said. "Thank god we got a lot of wounded, here grab some med packs from the van as well as riot shields and lads get some better weapons and make sure there NOT trank rounds these are triads they killed so many to a point were they got the death sentence" The commander said as the four got what they needed. Gabby and Niama got there medic supplies and a riot shield each but husk got himself a P90 with red-dot scope and a 'Gecko' thermal imaging attachment, were as Arrow got himself a M16 with same attachments as husk.

"Wait there was only 2 riot shields" Husk pointed out "Well shit" The leader said "Girls take the riot shields me and Arrow wont need them as much they'll just get in the way" Husk said as the team entered. It was an instant battlefield the leader was right they were against triads with AK-47's.

The girls instantly went over to a makeshift base were they started to patch up all the wounded. "Arrow follow my lead" Husk said as he and arrow ran over to a small swat team. "THERES AND ENEMY SNIPER SOMEWHERE HES GETTING A LOT OF MY MEN INJURED!" The leader yelled through the sound of gunfire. "WE GOT THIS" Husk yelled back as he looked through the scope on his P90 and it was an easy job of seeing the hidden enemies shaded in red against the green background. But when he saw the sniper it was already to late the sniper had a clear shot on an unshielded swat and then "BANG" The sniper hit the swat square on the head. "NOOOOO" A different swat yelled as he shielded himself an the other swat. "BROTHER DONT LEAVE ME" husk herd the other swat say to his now dead brother. Without thinking husk grabbed a nearby riot shield and ran to the other swat. "WHATS YOUR NAME?" Husk asked the swat "BRIAN" he answered "FOLLOW ME I KNOW WERE THE SNIPER IS" husk said as Brian took the dog tags of his dead brother. Husk new were to go brian followed him up a set of stairs. "There he is" Husk said as brian pulled out a Magnum 44 and grabbed the sniper by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU WILL PAY" Brain said as he strangled the sniper and pulled the magnum to the snipers head and shot him dead. "I cant live without my brother" Brian said as he gave husk both dog tags from brains brother and brian himself as well as his own knife. husk knew what this meant he saluted brian one last time as brian got out his last grenade pulled the tab out and jumped down into a large group of triads. BANG everything went silent. Then he heard a triad he thought he recognised "STOP THE GUN FIRE OR TWO LITTLE MEDICS DIE!" the traid said as two other triads walked to the front were husk realized which medics they were "Shit shit shit!" husk said to himself as he saw gabby and Niama in a death lock with a gun to their heads. "AND WHO EVER IS AT THE SNIPING POSITION COME DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Husk saw the triad making demands turn round so he was facing husk. he had no choice he put his hands in the air and slowly walked down. were a triad took all his weapons and walked him over so he was facing the same way as the team of SWAT's "Well, well, well we meet again husk" The triad said as he pulled of his mask.

"JAMES?!"


	13. Calming down

*Sigh* "Guess ill have to do this the hard way" Husk said as he pulled out a hidden USP 45 and shot james in the head as well as the SWAT team finished the rest of the triads off. "Gabby are you okay?" husk said running to gabby and hugging her tight "Yes I am now thanks." Gabby replied "Lets get home" Husk said as he grabbed his weapons and he gabby, arrow and Niama got in the jeep and drove home not even bothering to get the quads.

[time skip]

It was early morning, gabby and Niama had gone with Kate and Lilly to the mall to shop, Husk and Arrow met up with Humphrey and Garth and decided to go to the shooting range,(Also in the mall)

[At the shooting range]

"Well lads were here time to blow some ammunitions" Husk said as he went up to the counter and got 4 different shooting isle's. "Alright we'll get 1 dessert eagle, 1 magnum and me and my brother brought are own" Husk said "Okay sure thing I just need to see what weapons you brought" The desk man said. Husk opened his backpack and pulled out two small cases and opened both revealing 2 SCAR-H's both with red dot scopes and modded parts like different stocks, barrels, ammo clips and even firing chambers. "Wow nice choice these are probably the best I've ever seen" The desk man said. The guys got in the four ranges and all blew $80 on ammunitions. "Well that was costly" Humphrey said as he looked in his wallet with only $20 left in it. "Yeh it is pretty damn expensive i'll pay for lunch" Husk said as he added "Were do we want to go guys name it don't think of the prices just tell me" "Taco Bell" Humphrey and Garth said at the same time "Double jinks both owe me a soda" Arrow said instantly after "Under a white roof" Garth replied "Shit forgot about that" Arrow replied "Anyway lets get to Le taco de la belle before I starve to death" husk said "Since when did you speak Spanish?" Humphrey asked "Never I just made that up dippy" Husk replied as they came into Taco bell, husk ordered and paid they finished quickly as they were all hungry.

As they came out they saw the girls exiting pizza hut. "hey gabby" Husk said approaching her "Hiya husk me and Niama are finished shopping mind giving us a lift?" Gabby asked "No prob I was going to come look for you but I guess that I don't need to anyway lets go I need to fix the damn jeep again" husk replied.

[Time skip]

"Well were home now if you don't mind me ill just be having a look at the jeep" husk said as gabby and Niama went inside and arrow went to put away the 2 SCAR-H's "BLOODY HELL!" They all heard husk yell in pain.

**I have to cut it there sorry for not posting for so long ANYWAY I am just going to say this now this is one of the FINAL chapters the Story needs to finish for it to have 14 chapters in just because that's my theme but don't stress I have mentioned this earlier there WILL be a new story coming out that is the next book in the series I am going to make. anyway the next book is going to be called Alpha And Omega: High School Summer, so yeh that's all. **


	14. The Question

"AH SHIT" Husk yelled again as he pulled himself up from beneath the jeep. "What happened?" Gabby asked

"FUCKEN engine.. its like a million degrees hot why this happened I do not know and its probably fucken broken and know I have to replace it!" husk said in pain as he ran his hand under the hose pipe. "Well that's odd didn't you replace the engine a month ago?" Arrow commented. "I did obviously I made a mistake with the exhaust." husk replied

[time skip]

"Well that's that finally fixed the damn engine" Husk said coming into the house from the garage. "Bloody hell you took 2 hours fixing it" Arrow commented "Really?" Husk replied "Yep its been 2 hours" Gabby said "Okay then what's for dinner seeing as its 8pm?" Husk asked "Dunno there isn't anything in the fridge" Gabby replied "Chinese?" Niama suggested "Sounds good to me" Husk said in agreement "Sure thing" Said Arrow "I like your thinking sis" Gabby replied. "So its sorted Chinese?" Husk asked "Yep" Niama replied with gabby and arrow.

[time skip]

It was early morning and husk was thinking hardly. _"Should I ask gabby to move in?, I really love her and I think she loves me the same, you know what,I will" _"Come on husk ya lazy git wake up!" Arrow called from downstairs "Okay, okay" Husk replied loudly _"Wait a minute, wasn't I supposed to meet gabby for lunch at 12?" _Husk thought _"Oh shit I WAS" _Husk got out of bed and looked at the time _"OH SHIT ITS ALLREADY 11:45" _Husk rushed out of bed and into clothes, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before telling arrow were he was going. He got in his Nissan and started the car to see it was already 11:57 _"Got to get there asap" _Husk thought as he pulled out the driveway and speeded down to gabby's house.

He had made it just in time "Hiya husk" Gabby said getting into the car. "So were are we going?" She asked "I thought maybe that sushi place on Jasper rd" Husk replied "Yes please I like sushi a lot" Gabby said "Same husk agreed

[time skip to sushi bar]

"Well were here and this place looks nice" Husk said looking around. there was about 20 different tables and a large serving table with its own chef. Husk walked up to the reservation area. "Ah greetings sir do you have a reservation?" The Wolf greeted "Yes I do a table for two name's husk" husk replied "Ah please follow me" The wolf said leading husk and gabby over a small decoration bridge that connected to a small glass platform that was floating on a small pond full of coral and fish. "Wow this is nice" Gabby said to husk as they sat down. "Yeh I thought you'd like it" Husk replied as they looked at the menu. "What about the salmon special for two, its got 20 plain sushi filled with salmon and two large balls of rice covered in a layer of salmon?" Gabby suggested "Sounds nice ill go order" Husk replied as he got up and ordered.

[time skip to when they finish the sushi thing]

After they had finished a waiter brought over a large tray with a two small bowls, a towel, a small bowl containing 4 mints and the bill. "Water bowl and towel to clean your hands" The waiter instructed as gabby and husk cleaned and dried there hands after they had finished the waiter took away the two bowls and towels. "Mint?" Husk asked gabby "Yes please" She replied husk passed two of the mints to gabby while he opened a mint for himself. "Wow I really like how they bring you the bowl and towel to clean up after the sushi" Gabby said "I know that's pretty damn cool" Husk replied "Say gabby would you like to move in with me?" Husk finally asked "Oh husk of course I would" Gabby replied kissing husk on the cheek. Husk paid the bill and he and gabby walked out to the car. As he drove gabby home he thought to himself _"This summer is going to be great, no RAF, no james, no problems and the best part is the girl of my dreams is moving in with me." _"Isn't this summer going to be great eh gabby" Husk asked "The best" Gabby replied smiling leaning against husk as they drove to gabby's to get her stuff packed. _Gabby's right this is going to be the best summer"_ Husk thought as he to smiled and kissed gabby on the cheek.

_**La Fin**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading remember the next story will be coming out in about a week to a few weeks time and it will be called **Alpha And Omega: Japer High School Summer **So be sure to keep a look out, thanks for reading,**

**Yours truly,**

** Wolfjay14**


End file.
